


Wait For Me

by KakoshiHatake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: An AU where Luz can still return home after the events of the season finale!Luz bids her goodbyes to her friends. With a few promises made, she heads back home, only to find out some news that may make things a little more complicated.A lumity fanfic <3
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. Goodbyes

Luz sat on the steps by the entrance of Hexside, waiting for her friends to meet her. 

Today was the day she would finally tell them that she was going back to the human realm. 

Luz had known for about a week now but didn't want to think about it until the date got closer. 

She was leaving tomorrow. 

She really didn't want to leave. She had so much more to learn and do! 

She had almost everything she could ever want here. Friends... Azura books... Magic... Amity.

Oh, Amity... 

Luz sighed as she thinks about the green haired witch. For the past few weeks, Luz has felt something different towards the Blight. 

She liked Amity. And that is a problem... 

If Amity somehow felt the same way, they couldn't be together. One big reason was that she was leaving and wouldn't know when she will be back. She can't just start a relationship with her and just leave with the possiblity of never coming back!

Another reason was her mom. She hasn't came out to her as bisexual yet. She's afraid that she wouldn't accept her...

She can't just go "Hola, Mamí! I'm bisexual! And I have a girlfriend who lives in a whole different realm!" It wasn't that easy. 

She still hasn't told her about the Boiling Isles. 

So for their sake, she has to hold back her feelings and hope that they fade away in time... 

"Ay... Why does this have to be so difficult?!" Luz groaned out loud, drawing attention from passing students. 

"What does what have to be so difficult?" 

Willow, Gus and Amity walked closer to the human, who smiled at them. Willow and Gus took a seat on the steps while Amity stood up, holding her books to her chest. 

"Hey guys! It's nothing really!" Luz replied, running her hand through her hair. 

"Right... So, why did you call all three of us here?" Willow asked.

Gus gasped excitedly. "Did Eda find a new human artifact that you want to show us?" 

Luz shook her head with a chuckle. "Nope. It's something else."

Luz looked towards the quiet Blight, who turned slightly red once they made eye contact. 

Cute... Luz thought with a smile. 

The longer she looked at her friends, the more her chest tighten up. She can feel pressure build up behind her eyes but keeps them back. 

"Luz?" Amity finally spoke up, drawing Luz's attention. "What is it?" She asked, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Luz sighed before placing her head in her hands. "Mierda..." She didn't lift her head back up. She was afraid to see the looks in her friend's face. "I'm leaving..." 

There was silence between them as they processed this. After a few moments, Gus spoke up. "L-Leaving as in like going to Knee right now right?"

"No..." Luz lifted her head, revealing her teary brown eyes. "I have to go back to the human world." 

"What?!" Willow shouted loudly, frowning sadly. 

Amity scrunched up her face as she searched Luz's face for any sign that shows that the human was joking. She couldn't find any. "L-Luz what..." 

Willow and Gus immediately rushed over and hugged their friend tightly. Luz closed her eyes and sighed sadly aganist them. 

Amity didn't budge as she was trying to hold her emotions back. She stares down at her books. "When... When do you leave?"

Luz looked over her two friend's shoulders and felt her lips quiver. "T-Tomorrow..." 

The Blight's ears were pinned to her head as she frowns down at her books. "T-Thats on a very short notice." She pointed out. 

"Well..." Luz released her friends to mess with her cowl. "I've known for a week." 

"What?!" Willow and Gus shouted as they hopped off the steps to stand next to Amity. Amity looked at the human with disbelief. "A week?! And you're just now telling us?" 

Luz held her hands up. "I know! I was just... so upset and scared that I wanted to not think about it. I wanted to be normal with you guys before I left..." 

"That's why you wanted to hang out more than usual." Gus said. 

Luz nodded sadly with a smile. "I don't know when or if I'll come back so I wanted to spend time with you all." 

Willow placed her hand on Luz's shoulder. "What time do you..." She trailed off. 

"3pm... I have to catch the bus back to my house by then." Luz replied. 

"Gus and I will be there." Willow said before looking over at the Blight worriedly. 

Luz followed her eyes and her face soften as she stood up. Amity still hadn't said a word and she was still looking down at her books. "What about you Amity?"

Amity didn't respond as she just looked down at the ground. 

Willow and Gus shared a look and gave Luz one last hug. "Gus and I have things to take care of." 

Willow leaned closer. "Please talk to Amity... Shes not showing it but I can tell she's hurting a lot." 

Luz nodded and hugged her friends tightly. "See you guys later."

The two let go and walk off down the path. 

Luz grabbed Amity's hand, causing the witch to flinch. Amity looked up and Luz felt her heart twist painfully. 

Even though she did her best hiding her sadness, Luz can still see it in her gold eyes. 

Luz laced their fingers together. "Lets go have ourselves the best Azura Book Club meeting, okay?" Luz said with a small smile. 

Amity forced a smile back as she let Luz drag her to the library.  
=================================================

The two sat in the bean bag chairs that Luz had brought from one of Eda's trash hauls. 

Its been quite some time since they arrived. Amity was drawing in her journal while Luz drew glyphs. 

The human wanted to do something that can cheer up the witch. Amity has barely been responsive. She didn't want this last hangout to be all sad and awkward. 

She had an idea. 

"Did I ever teach you how to draw glyphs? Luz asked as she looked at the witch. 

"No." Amith shook her head, looking up from her drawing. 

Luz grinned and scooted closer to the Blight. Amity blushed before looking down at the light glyphs. 

Luz handed her a sheet of paper. "It doesn't use up any sort of magically source. All you have to do is draw out this pattern and tap it gently."

Amity nodded and looked at the glyph as she tried to draw her own. 

It took several tries but by the 5th attempt, Amity tapped the paper and the paper crumbled up and turned into a small ball of light. Unlike Luz's, Amity's ball of light was a soft purple. 

Amity held the ball in her hands as she smiled at the light. "Wow..." She awed. 

Luz watched her with a smile. This has gotta be one of her favorite moments with Amity. 

"I seen you do this so many times but... it never fails to amaze me. It didn't take not a single drop of magic." Amity said, looking back at the human. "This is amazing. You're amazing, Luz."

Luz took Amity's hand and laced her their fingers together. "Not as amazing as you, cariño."

Amity blushed but didn't let go of her hand. "C-Cariño?"

"Yup!"

"What does it mean?" 

Luz glanced away with a nervous giggle. "I can tell you tomorrow before I go." 

Amity eyed her suspiciously but shrugged. "Tomorrow it is..." She trailed off. "Luz?" 

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back?"

Luz stared at the witch, unsure how to answer. 

The portal was a one way ticket, so she couldn't drop in when she wanted to. She could maybe set up dates with Eda for when she can visit the Boiling Isles. 

"If thats what you've been worried about it all afternoon, then don't be!" Luz said firmly, grabbing both of Amity's hand. She held them up to her chest as she smiled at the witch. "I'm coming back to you. It may be a while but I'm not disappearing on you guys."

Amity sighed in relief as she gave a small smile. She still looked a little upset. "That's good...I wasn't sure how I would feel if my favorite person just forgot about is."

Luz raised an eyebrow. "Your favorite person? Aww, you've gone soft, Blight."

"I guess I have." 

There was a soft moment of silence as the two laughed with each other. Amity was the first to calm down as she watched her crush. 

This could be my chance... Amity thought as she bit her lip. 

"H-Hey Luz?" She called out, suddenly feeling very anxious. But she wasn't losing this chance. 

This was probably the only chance she will get for a long time. 

Luz tilted her head as she hummed in response. "What is it, Amity?"

"Y-You never got to know who I wanted to ask to Grom right?" 

Luz masked her wince with a gasp as she remembered Amity's secret crush. Hearing about it, hurt a lot but she wanted to know who captured the eyes of the young Blight. "Are you finally telling me?! Spill!"

"Well she's a girl..." Amity started. She couldn't bring herself to just reveal who so she just hopes Luz's catches the hints. "The biggest dork that I know..." 

Luz nodded as she tried to recall anyone that Amoty may have crossed paths with that fit the descriptions. Maybe they are someone she hasn't met... "Go on..." She said with a slightly forced smile. 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she continued. "She has soft brown eyes that always has this sparkle whenever she does magic. Magic doesn't come easy to her like everyone else, so she's always happy when she learns a new spell."

"Come on! That can literally be anyone here! I need actual descriptions! Like what color hair does she have?" 

"Brown... short hair." 

Luz paused. She hasn't seen anyone with Brown short hair. Most witch's hair were colored. The only one she knows with short brown hair was- 

Amity glanced away as she spoke. "Trouble seems to follow her everywhere. I'm usually the victim caught up in it."

"She just stumbled into my life... and I had no idea how to handle it at first so I was a little... no very cold towards her. She did the most stupidest things and often got me in trouble but..." 

Amity smiled as she traced circles on the ground. "She always made things right. Because of her, my relationship with Willow has improved a lot. My siblings are even more nice to me since the library incident..."

Amity dropped her smile as she realized that her hints were becoming too obvious to hide. "You changed me into a better person... You shown me a lot more kindness and care than I've ever received my whole life."

"I-I like you a lot, Luz. I never confessed or even liked anyone before so I know this is... awkward and weird but I don't think I can wait any longer. Especially since you're leaving." 

She didn't want to look up. She rather hear the rejection instead of see it on Luz's face. She already felt tears build up in her eyes as she shut them tightly. 

"I like you too, Amity." 

Amity lifted her head in surprise and opened her eyes to see the soft brown eyes gazing into hers with a smile. "W-What?" 

Luz chuckled and embraced the witch. "I like you too. I had for a good while."

Amity didn't react to the hug as she forgot how to breathe. She was sure her face was bright red as her heart pounded. 

"Amity? Amity! Oh my God, breathe!"

Oh, she literally forgot to breathe. 

Amity gasped as she finally gripped onto the human tightly. "This...This is real right? Not some illusion that my siblings created."

"I'm pretty sure you would of not been able to touch me if I was an illusion, Blight." Luz chuckled. 

Amity laughed along as she held the human tighter. "You like me back! Oh Titan, Luz likes me back!"

Her laughs slowly turned into sobs as she finally let her tears out. They were tears of joy as she nuzzle into Luz's neck. 

Luz rubbed small circles on her back as she tried to calm the witch down. "Dont cry, Amity." 

"S-Sorry, I'm just so happy. A little sad too." Amity sniffles as she pulls her head back and wipes away her falling tears. 

Luz placed her hand on her cheek and caresses gently. "It kinda sucks that we waited until the day before I leave."

Amity leaned into her hand as she sighed. "Yeah but I feel so much better getting it out. I had a crush on you since we fixed Willow's memory."

"For that long?!" Luz exclaimed in surprise. " I've only had a crush on you since Grom! You didn't hesitate to protect me and when we danced, I felt so safe and happy in your arms." 

Amity blushed softly before a thought came to her mind. She placed her hand on Luz's hand, which was still on her cheek. "So how is this going to work? You're leaving... and you don't have a scroll or anything."

Luz hummed as she thought for a split second. She then smiled and gripped Amity's hand firmly. "I know I won't be liking anyone in the human realm since no one seems to like me as a person, but... I'm scared that someone may come and sweep you off your feet while I'm away..." 

Amity shook her head. "There was no one here that I had liked before you came. And I'm sure there won't be anyone after you leave. Besides, I like you way too much to just move on, Luz." 

Luz lifted her hand up to her lips and kissed it gently, causing Amity to blush heavily. "Will you wait for me then? I know it will be difficult but I don't want to just confess and not be able to do anything about it when I come back." 

Amity felt a wave of confidence and kissed Luz's cheek. "I'll be here. I promise" 

She held out her hand to seal the deal but Luz shook her head. "Your word is enough for me. No need for the glowing hand thingy. " 

"The everlasting oath." Amity rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah whatever." Luz stuck her tongue out. 

Amity summoned her scroll and pulled the human towards her. "Its time for me to go but can we take a picture? I want to remember this moment..." She asked softly. 

Luz placed an arm around Amity's shoulder and rested her head on top of the witch's. "Absolutely! Let me take one as well!"  
=================================================

Luz stood outside the Owl House with her yellow bag around her shoulder. She looked at the house sadly as she gave it one last look. 

Eda stood off to the side with her arms folded. She messed with the key as she frowned sadly. 

King refused to come out the house because he was too upset to watch his buddy leave. Lilith stood next to her sister, hand placed on the Owl Lady's shoulder. 

Luz sighed and sadly walked up to Eda. "Eda..."

"Yeah kid?" 

Luz hugged Eda's mid section tightly as she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. "I love you. Thank you for being the best mentor, friend, and... other mom to me."

Eda held the human close to her as she fought back tears herself. "Dang it, Luz. You got me all emotional and junk." She gave a watery laugh as she took a second to breathe. "I'm gonna miss having you around... Its always been the three of us since we escaped the Conformatorium." 

Luz softly laughed and pulled away from the hug. "It still amazes me how we risked our lives for a Burger Queen crown. But it was fun."

Eda placed a hand on Luz's head. "And I love you too, Luz. Honestly, I felt like a parent more than I felt like a mentor." 

The door busted open as King ran over to Luz. "Don't leave me, Luz!" He cried as he clung to her leg. "Who's gonna have comedy hour with me now?" 

Luz knelt down and hugged the demon. "I'll come back, King. We'll make up for all the comedy hours we will miss while I'm away."

"We better!" King huffed before jumping into Eda's arms. 

Luz turned towards Lilith, who stood awkwardly to the side. "I know things are still rocky since the whole Belos incident but..." Luz hugged Lilith, who flinched at the contact. "You can make up for it by helping Eda out while I'm gone. Make sure she stays out of trouble and learns more glyphs, just like I showed you guys." 

Lilith awkwardly patted Luz's back, not used to the affection. "You have my word."

"Good." 

"Are we late to the party?" 

Luz turned around and noticed her friends walking up to the group. Luz feels the tightness in her chest squeeze even more. "No you're right on time..." She says, walking closer to her friends. 

Gus and Willow had sad smiles as they ran up to Luz, nearly tackling her to the ground. "We'll miss you! They both exclaimed. 

Luz sniffles as she hugged her friends back. "I'll miss you guys too... Thank you for everything! I'll make sure to bring some cool human stuff to show you guys."

"Like a bucket?!" Gus gasped. 

"Of course, Gus." 

Luz released her hug and looked over at the one she didn't want to say goodbye to. 

Amity stood with her siblings. The Blight was biting her lip as she watched Luz's with sad eyes. Her ears were pinned aganist her head. 

Luz walked forward and embraced her friend with her arms around her waist. She didn't say anything as Amity returned the embrace tightly. 

"Shh, Cariño... You're gonna make me cry!" Luz whispered as she heard the soft sobs coming from Amity. 

"I'll miss you so much Luz..." Amity whispered back. She lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "Dont forget about me, okay?"

Luz gently pressed her forehead against Amity's. " I already told you I won't ever forget you." 

"I know... I'm just scared..." 

"Dont be scared. Look, I'll even make sure I won't forget by doing this." Luz said before kissing Amity gently. 

Amity froze as Luz pressed her lips aganist hers. They were slightly chapped but super warm. 

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. 

Luz pulled away, blushing as she scratched her cheek. " You are now my first kiss, which was amazing by the way. I will never forget it... okay?" 

Amity nodded as she smile spread across her face. "Okay."

"Also... Cariño means sweetie." Luz whispered as she grinned. 

Amity blushed as she smiled shyly. "A-Ah..." 

While the two smiled at each other, Eda and the others stared at them in awe. "Did not see that coming..." Eda muttered. 

Willow squealed while Gus had confusion written all over his face. 

Emira and Edric decided to ruin the moment by placing their hands on Amity's shoulders. "Way to go, little sis! I knew you had it in you!"

"Yeah, nice job, Mittens!" Edric cooed, running his hand through Amity's hair, causing the witch to growl. 

Luz let go of Amity and turned towards the twins. Her face grew serious. "Be nice to Amity while I'm gone, you two. No more library incidents okay?"

Emira gave her a thumbs up. "We won't be doing anymore of those types of pranks. You helped us realize that jokes are only funny when people are laughing with the victim."

Edric nodded along his sister's words. "Yeah! We'll keep Amity safe. Shes our sister after all." 

"And we love her!" The two said in sync. 

Amity rolled her eyes but felt happy towards her siblings. 

Luz beamed before hugging the twins tightly. "Thanks guys!"

She let go and nodded towards Eda. 

Eda sighed and pressed the eye on the key. The door appeared and opened in front of Luz. 

Luz gripped her bag as she looked at the door sadly. "Well..." she turns towards everyone. "Hasta luego, amigos... I'll be thinking about you all!"

She turned to walk to the portal but stopped when Amity called out to her. "Wait!"

She turned around but got slammed by several bodies. "Group hug!" She heard Gus call out. 

Luz laughed as tears spilled from her eyes. "Aww guys!" 

Everyone let go and Luz finally stepped into the portal. She waved back at the youngest Blight and her friends before the door closed.  
=================================================

"Ohh Mija! Its so great to see you again!" Camila hugged Luz tightly as she stepped off the bus. "How was your last day at camp?" 

"It was good, Mamí. I miss my friends already." She sighed as she hugged her mom back. 

"Real friends? Thats wonderful, Luz! Will you tell me about them over dinner?" 

"Of course." 

"Great! I also have some amazing news to share as well! Oh should I tell you now, Mija?" The nurse exclaimed, as she and Luz got into the car. 

Luz placed her seatbealt on and looked at her mom in question. "Since you mentioned it now, I don't think I can wait until dinner!" She smiled as her mother turned the car on.

"Okay, Okay! I bought us a new house!" Camila happily said, glancing st her daughter as she drove. 

"You finally did it?!" Luz cried out happily. "Thats amazing, Mamí! I know you worked hard the past two years."

"All that hard work paid off well. It's a nice two story house with three bedrooms and two bath. I haven't seen it myself yet so I was hoping you would come with me." 

"Of course I will!" Luz grinned. She looked out the window and watched all the houses go by. "Is it close by? Maybe we'll drive by it!"

"Oh! Its nowhere near here. I forgot to mention, we're moving to California! We can finally visit Santa Monica like we always wanted to!"

Luz's smile fell from her face. "C-California?!" 

Oh this was bad... if she moved to California, how will she get to the Boilung Isles. Eda doesn't even know where and what California is!

Camila must of heard the change in tone of Luz's voice since she glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't sound too happy now. You always wanted to go to California."

Luz fought back the lump in her throat as she shot her mom a forced smile. "Of course I'm happy! I'm just a little surprised!"

Camila smiled and turned her attention back to the road. "Moving day is coming up fast so we have to start going through your things soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mamí " Luz said, looking down at her hands. 

What was she suppose to do now...


	2. What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity misses Luz dearly and its only been 5 minutes. She tries to cope with her absence but things...well Someone gets in the way and continues to make her life hard.

Amity tearfully watched the door revert back into a suitcase. 

Silence filled the air as the group stares at the suitcase sadly. 

Amity can feel her sibling's hand on both her shoulders, gently squeezing her in a comforting manner. 

Luz was really gone. And she didn't know when she'll be back. 

"Luuuz!" King wailed as he buried his face in his arms. "I want my buddy back!"

Eda stepped up and picked up the suitcase. With a heavy sigh, she turned to the young witches. "Luz may be gone but you kids are welcomed as long as you don't bring any unwanted trouble." 

With that said, Eda walked back inside the Owl House with King right behind her. Lilith waved at the kids before following her sister. 

Willow and Gus sniffled as they dried their tears. "I still can't believe she's gone... Time went by so fast!" Gus said, kicking the dirt. 

Willow looked towards her childhood friend worriedly. "Yeah... It's going to be strange without her here."

Gus's eyes widen. "Will she come back?! What if she forgets about us? She doesn't have access to the portal!"

Ouch, ouch and ouch... 

Each statement struck Amity painfully as doubt begins to fill her mind. 

She promised she wouldn't forget... but what if she does? What if she decides that I'm not worth the wait? Oh titan...what if she can't return to the Isles?!

Amity whimpered quietly, as thoughts continued to flood her mind. Tears began to fill up her already puffy eyes. To hide her face, she slammed herself into Emira's arms, who yelped in alarm before holding Amity tightly. 

Willow glared at Gus as she witnessed this. She grabbed his arm and began tugging him away from the group. "Not now, Gus! Come on, we have to get going." 

Willow shot Emira an apologetic look before dragging her best friend away. 

Edric rubbed Amity's back as they both tried to calm their upset sister. 

Emira ran her hand through Amity's hair as she comforted the youngest Blight with soft words. "Aw come on, Amity... Luz will come back." 

"I-I know she will. She promised me after all." Amity pulled her face away and wiped some of her tears away. "I just can't help but think about the possibility that she might not come back as well. Along with the fact that she may forget about me and everyone else..." 

Edric rolled his eyes and poked Amity's forehead. "Forget about you? Did she not just kiss you on front of everyone?" 

"That and Luz loves magic." Emira pointed out as she brushed a strand of Amity's hair behind her ear. "I highly doubt Luz will just forget all of her magic adventures she had here. Especially Grom." Emira added, winking at Amity. 

Amity blushed before softly smiling. "And the library incident..."

"And the library incident." Emira winced before giggling. 

"We better get home before curfew. I'm really not in the mood to deal with mom yelling. " Amity said, finally stepping out of Emira's arms. 

"Agreed."  
============================================

After getting scolded by her mother, Amity sat at her desk in her room. 

Her pencil danced across the page of her diary as she wrote down her thoughts. 

Luz left today...Watching her walk through that portal hurt more than I thought. 

It hasn't even been a day since she left and it already feels off without her around. 

Before she left, we shared our first and possibly last kiss... it wasn't how I imagined it but it was still a wonderful feeling. 

Amity brought her fingers to her lips as she smiled softly at the memory of the kiss. If she hadn't been crying, she would of been a gay mess for a while. 

Luz promised me that she would return... I believe her of course! Its just that feeling of doubt that is lingering around. 

Was it really smart to confess at such a time? I dont know if it was but I don't really regret it. 

Amity closed her diary and placed her book away, hidden among her many other books. 

She should probably get to studying before her mother walks in.  
=============================================  
Not only was the weekend odd and boring but attending Hexside was strange as well.

She got so used to seeing the human sliding around and creating a scene but its been quiet. A little too quiet. 

Everyone seemed to notice the lack of Luz and glanced at Amity and her friends. 

Amity did her best to ignore the stares as she turned to Willow and Gus. "I uh better get to class early. Mr. Grant is offering extra credit this morning. 

Amity turned to walk away but Willow placed her hand on her shoulder. "Just because Luz is gone doesn't mean you can't hang out with us anymore, Amity. You're our friend too so you're welcome to hang out with Gus and I anytime okay?" 

Amity smiled as she gave a thumbs up at Willow, something she learned from Luz, before walking away.  
===========================================  
The final bell rang, signaling that class was over. As she went to pick up her things, her scroll vibrated. 

She opened it and groaned as she read the new message. It was from her mom. 

You and Boscha are to walk back here today. Her family will be spending the evening with us. 

Amity had ignored the three eyed girl all day. Now she was being forced to spend the day with her...

She dismissed her scroll and grabbed her books with a sigh. 

Just as she walked out the door, she was met by Willow and Gus, who stood by the door. "Hey Amity!" Willow greeted. 

Gus was bouncing on his feet as he grinned. " We're going to the Owl House to see the cool human stuff Eda has. Wanna come with us?" 

Amity frowned as she hugged her books. "I can't..."

"Why not? Come on, just because-" 

"No, its not that. My mother wants me to spend the evening at home with...Boscha and her family." She grumbled. 

Willow frowned. "Oh right. Your parents still don't know that you aren't friends huh."

Amity shook her head. "If I tell them, they'll force me to be friends with her again." She let out a frustrated whine. "I ignored her all day for a reason. Now I'm being forced to be associated with her."

Willoe and Gus hugged Amity. Willow patted her back. "Just be careful around her okay? Knowing Boscha, she might try to persuade you to go back to her." 

"If you want to try to slip away, come to the Owl House. We might still be there." Gus said. 

Amity hugged her two friend's back before stepping away. "I will. And Willow? I'm not going back to her. I promise you." 

"I believe you." Willow smiled. 

Gus looked over Amity's shoulder and gulped. "Uh oh..." 

Before Amity could ask, she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Bestie!" 

Amity sighed and brushed away Boscha's hands. "Lets get this over with." She waved at Willow and Gus before pushing past Boscha.

"See you losers later!" Boscha called out. 

Amity stopped spun her finger and summoned a small abomination. The abomination took its goopy head and threw it at the back of Boscha's head, causing the witch to shriek. 

Boscha spun around, scowling at Amity. Amity glared at the witch. "Hurry up! I don't want to do this any longer. And leave them alone!" 

Boscha rolled her eyes as she wiped the goop off. "Fine." 

Boscha jogged up to Amity and the two walked out the school.  
===========================================

Being with Boscha was a huge pain. The three eyed girl wouldn't shut up. 

"-And then I poured apple blood down his shirt! His face was priceless!" Boscha exclaimed as she examined her nails. 

Amity's hand twitched as her irritation continued to grow. "Can't you shut up until we get there?" 

Boscha looked up from her nails and rolled her eyes. "What's got you in a bad mood, Blight?" 

"You and I both know what has me in a bad mood." Amity muttered, picking up her pace.

Boscha scowled and grabbed Amity's hand before she could push ahead. "Did the human brainwash you or something?" 

Amity tore her hand out of Boscha's grip. "Her name is Luz and no she didn't brainwash me." 

"I heard she's no longer here. Went back to her stupid world." Boscha snickered. "That means you'll be crawling back to the girls and I soon!"

Amity swirled around and was beet red as her fist shook. "Boscha! Get this through your thick head... I am not friends with you anymore and I will never be got it?" 

Amity turned back around and didn't look back to see if the witch was following her. 

Boscha crossed her arms as she let Amity walk ahead. "Not friends huh? You just wait, Blight..." She muttered before following the Blight.  
===========================================

Amity had tried to sneak up to her room without Boscha but, of course her mother insisted that she brought her guest to her room as well. 

Having to lie to her parents was already hard enough. Now she had to act out on that lie until they leave. 

As she made her way to her door, she noticed how quiet Boscha seemed to be at the moment. 

Maybe she finally got tired of being ignored. Amity thought to herself as she opened the door. 

"Don't touch anything alright? Just go on your scroll or-" She was trying to say as she turned towards the three eyed witch but something unexpected happened. 

Boscha pushed forward grabbing Amity's waist and kissed her.

Amity froze at the contact. 

It felt so wrong. Her lips were rough aganist hers and the grip on her waist was too tight. 

The door to her room opened. Amity finally snapped to her senses and roughly pushed the girl away from her, breaking the kiss. 

She looked at the door and her heart dropped to her stomach. 

Odalia stood there with her eyebrow raised. She didn't look angry. She looked surprised. "Interesting..." 

"M-Mother its not-" Amity tried to explain but Odalia held up her hand, silencing her. 

"This shall be discussed at the table. Come now, dinner is ready." Odalia said, leaving the room. 

Amity watched her mother leave. Boscha smirked as her plan had worked out well. 

The Blight clenched her jaw in anger. She didn't turn towards the witch in the room. 

Boscha brushed past her with a pat on the back. "Come on, Blight."

"Dont. Touch. Me." 

Boscha flinched at the tone before snickering. "Whatever." 

Amity wiped her lips with the back of her hand, before slowly following Boscha.  
============================================

Both families were seated at the long table. Amity sat in between her siblings while Boscha sat in front of her, who sent her a wink. Amity glared at the girl in front of her. 

Odalia placed her fork down and looked at Amity. "Well is there anything you would like to share, Amity?" 

Amity clenched her dress as she shook her head. "No mother."

Odalia raised her eyebrows. "Oh? I do believe there is. Isn't there Boscha?" 

Boscha smiled sweetly at Odalia. "Of course, Mrs. Blight! Amity and I decided to bring more to our friendship." 

Alador snapped his head over to Boscha. He frowned as he glanced at his daughter. "What do you mean by that?" 

Odalia took a sip from her cup. "Oh Alador dear. It means that the two have decided to date one another. Please do pay attention." 

Amity stared wide eyed at her hands as this was being said. Boscha said that they were dating? 

Emira spoke up this time. "A-Are you sure? Amity is that true?" 

"No!" Amity finally spoke up, looking at Boscha with fire in her eyes. "I have no interest in dating Boscha, Mother. Please believe me, Mother."

"Oh? But I found you two kissing in your room did I not?" Odalia reminded. The older Blight wiped her hands on her napkin. "Besides, having our two daughters date seems to be a good idea right, Tiffany?" 

Tiffany and Damien shared a look before nodding towards Odalia. "It could be beneficial towards our future. We approve of this." Tiffany said. 

"E-Excuse me but-" Amity tried to butt in but her mother was not having it. 

"Then its settled! Follow through with this relationship with each other." Odalia said. 

But she didn't like Boscha like that. She didn't even like her as a person! Why was this happening... 

Boscha smirked at Amity, which made her feel sick. Amity abruptly stood up. "M-May I be excused?" 

She didn't wait for an answer as she bolted out the dining room, tears gathering in her eyes.  
============================================

Alador watched as his youngest ran out the room. He then turned towards Boscha, who had a small smile on her face. He 

He never did like Amity hanging around Boscha. The girl was insensitive and a bully. 

"I apologize for her behavior tonight. I'll talk to her tonight." Odalia sighed. 

"Um..." Emira trailed as she pushed her plate away. "May Edric and I leave the table?" 

"Very well... Boscha you can go back up to Amity's room if you want." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Blight." 

Once the children had left, Alador finally spoke up. "Odalia... is this really necessary?" 

The three adults looked at Alador with confusion. "Of course dear. Why wouldn't it be?" Odalia asked. 

"Shouldn't there be consent on both sides of their....relationship?" 

Odalia looked at her husband coldly. "Whether or not there is consent in their relationship, this is a huge opportunity for both our families! We can grow from this, Alador."

"But Amity clearly doesn't want this!" He finally shouted as he stood up. "I don't approve of this at all." 

Odalia raised her eyebrows at his outburst. "Alador! Let's act like adults here." 

Alador shook his head and left the table without a word.  
===========================================

Emira cradled Amity in her arms as the young Blight stared ahead. Edric waited outside the room as he kept Boscha from entering. 

"What am I going to do, Em?" Amity asked as she stared at the ground. "They don't know about Luz and I don't even like Boscha." 

"I don't know Mittens... What even gave mom the idea to do this?" 

"Boscha kissed me as mom walked in the room..." Amity replied. 

"What?!" Emira shouted before growling. "Oh she's so done for." 

Amity dryly chuckled. "Believe me, I want to say so many bad things to her right now but that won't change anything." 

The youngest Blight sighed sadly as she looked out the window. "I miss Luz... Why did this have to happen?" 

Both Blights looked up as the door opened slowly, revealing Edric, who looked really nervous. 

"Aren't you suppose to be keeping watch?" Emira asked. 

"Well they are leaving right now but father wanted to come in." Edric replied, as he walked in. 

Alador stood behind him, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Uh Amity?"

"Y-Yes father?" Amity stuttered. 

Her father has been acting strange lately and he has been interacting with them a lot more. It's so strange for the kids. 

Alador shut the door and walked closer to his children. "What are your feelings towards this situation?" 

Amity looked up at her older siblings, who nodded towards her. "I...don't like it. I cut my ties with Boscha weeks ago so I don't even hang out with her anymore. She kissed me without my consent and now mother thinks we're dating..." 

Alador frowned and placed his hand on Amity's shoulder. "Say no more. I'll handle this matter myself. It may take some time but I ask that you bare with Boscha a little longer." He said firmly. 

Amity looked at her father in surprise. "Wow... I- thank you." She said, feeling slightly hopeful. 

Alador nodded. He then looked at Amity with a slight hint of mischief. "Oh and when the time comes, I would love to meet this human that's captured your heart."

Amity and the twins gaped at their father. "W-Wha-"

Alador chuckled lightly. "If you don't want anyone to hear you late at night, I suggest casting a sound proof spell on your room, Amity.

The twins couldn't help but burst out laughing as Amity blushed heavily. "F-Father!" 

Alador felt warm as he was finally sharing a moment with his children. 

It felt nice. 

He sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "I know I haven't been the best father to the three of you. I've grown really cold and distant... I regret a lot of my decisions that were done in the past and I wish I can undo them all. I have realized just how controlling Odalia is and it hurts to see you three affected by her words and actions." 

Amity couldn't believe her ear. Judging from the twin's face, they couldn't either. It was almost unbelievable. 

"I'm not asking for forgiveness but more of another chance to be the parent that I should of been years ago." Alador finished, waiting patiently for his children's response. 

Emira let go of Amity, who still sat in shock by her father's words. The older twin stood by Edric. 

"There has been a lot that has happened to us because of you and mom..." Emira said, crossing her arms. 

"We can't forgive you for any of that..." Edric also said. 

Alador nodded as he expected this response. Nothing can make up for the things he had allowed Odalia to do. 

"But we can grow to." 

Alador looked down at his youngest in surprise. 

"There is so much that you have done that has hurt me and I can't...no I won't ever forget that. But I can move past it." Amity said, as she stood up. "Someone taught me that people can change if they are willing to try. Because of that person, I'm changing to be a better person towards everyone." 

"As long as you show that you are willing to be a better parent, then I'll give you a chance." Amity finished. 

Alador looked at the youngest in shock. Was he really being given another chance? He feels like he doesn't deserve it...

But he can't let them down. It was time he stand up aganist his wife. 

"You have my word. It may take some time but I can ensure you that I will do better for you three. " Alador promised. 

Amity sighed before giving a faint smile. "Thank you." 

Alador nodded before making his way out the room. 

The Blight kids watched his retreating form. 

"That...was unexpected." Edric voiced out as he stared at the door. 

Emira looked down at Amity with an uncertain look. "You sure he is going to do better? Dad hasn't spoken like that since we were little."

"Maybe he's trying to get something out of us." Edric said, as he rubbed his elbow. 

"What do you think Mittens?" Emira asked the silent girl. 

Amity didn't look at her older sister as her gaze was fixed on her hands. "All we can do is see what happens. It seems like he really wants to change but I can't trust him so easily. So just... watch out for anything." 

The twins nodded before turning to the bigger problem. Edric cleared his throat. "So what about the whole Boscha situation?"

Amity groaned as she fell back.  
============================================

Amity walked up to Willow and Gus the next morning with bags under her eyes. 

Willow eyed her worriedly as the Blight finally made her way over. "You look horrible." 

"Thanks..." Amity groaned. She was up late trying to come up with some sort of plan to avoid Boscha.

"A witch your age should be getting at least 8 hours of sleep!" Gus reminded. He stepped up closer. "Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine. I think..." She muttered the last part under her breath. "I'm used to sleeping late so its no big deal." 

"Are you sure? You don't seem-" 

"Heyyy Amity!" Boscha suddenly appeared, wrapping an arm around Amity's waist. She pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

Willow and Gus stood in shock as they watch this. Amity gripped her books tightly as her face grew hot red. 

She stepped out of Boscha's arms and glared at her. She never did get the chance to chew her out for the stunt she had done yesterday. "What the heck is your problem?!" 

Boacha rolled her eyes as she looked at her nails. "What? It's only natural that you kiss your girlfriend good morning."

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'M- UGH!" Amity let out a frustrated growl before stomping away. 

Boscha tried to follow but Willow and Gus stood in her way. "Move out the way, losers." 

Willow twirled her finger behind her back as she spoke. "I don't know what's going on but stay away from us." She said sternly.

The two rush after Amity, leaving Boscha fuming in place. The three eyed witch tried to follow but tripped as vines were attached to her feet.  
============================================

Willow walked into the girl's restroom. "Ami?" 

Amity stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she splashed water in her face. She wiped her eyes and looked at Willow. "Oh... Hey Willow."

"Whats going on? Why was Boscha saying that stuff? And are you okay?"

Amity reached up and took her tie out of her hair, letting her hair down as she ran her hands through it. "You know how Boscha had to spend the evening at my house?" 

Willow nodded, allowing Amity to continue. "She and I were in my room and she suddenly grabbed me and... kissed me."

"What?!" Willow shrieked as she clenched her fist tightly. Vines started to sprout from the ground but the plant track student willed herself to calm down. "She really did that? Without your consent?"

Amity sadly nodded as she hugged herself. "Worse part about it was that my mother walked in on the act..." 

Willow can kinda guess on what happens based on the Blight's state. "Ami, she didn't approve of Boscha kissing you did she?"

Amity looked at her childhood friend with sadden eyes. "I'm being forced to date someone I don't even like. I like Luz for titan sake!" 

Willow embraced her friend tightly. Amity relaxed in the hug as she hugged her friend back. "I don't know how to fix this..." 

"I'm so sorry you're going through this...." Willow said, rubbing her back. 

"The twins tried to help me but we couldn't think of anything. I just need to find a way to stay away from Boscha." The Blight sighed. 

"Gus and I can help with that. We got your back. Boscha messed with the wrong witch." Willow said. 

"Thank you, Willow. I'm sorry for all this mess." Amity stepped out the hug and began to tie up her hair. 

"Don't apologize. This isn't something anyone should go through. We'll figure something out."

Amity smiled at Willow. "Okay." 

A knock was heard from the bathroom door. "Uh... are you two alive in there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The Alador part kinda came out of nowhere so I was stuck on it for a few days, trying to come up with Amity's response. 
> 
> Excuse my language but... Boscha is a bitch 😅
> 
> The next part shouldn't take as long as this one did! I'll be switching between Amity and Luz each chapter. So next chapter will be back to Luz :)
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day is here! 
> 
> Luz tries to settle back into the human realm but really misses everyone on the Boiling Isles.
> 
> There's a little bit of foul language in this! Not too much though!

Luz sat on the ground as she watched her mom carry down the last few boxes from upstairs. 

The entire living room was emptied out, a few boxes scattered around. Two guys were taking each box and loading it into the moving truck. 

"Mija?" 

Luz looked up at her mother, who looked a little concerned. "You look upset...are you okay?" 

No, she wasn't okay. She was leaving two homes at once and she couldn't do anything about it. However, she knows how hard her mother worked to get this far, so she can't say anything. 

"Sí, mamí!" She replied, trying to sound happy. "Its just going to be hard leaving this place behind. I've lived here my whole life!" 

At least that wasn't a lie. 

"Oh I know! I hope your abuelita will be okay without us around. We have to stop by to say goodbye."

Luz then had a small idea, which spread a small bit of hope in her heart. "Will we be able to visit her?!" 

Camila reached down to run her hand through Luz's growing hair. It was due for a haircut soon. "I plan to, mija. I just need to see how my work schedule is." 

Luz gave a small smile. So that wasn't a yes....but not a no either. "Okay!"

One of the guys came up to the two. "We're loading in the last few boxes, Ms. Noceda." 

"Thank you so much!" Camila exclaimed. The guy nodded before walking away. Camila turned back towards Luz. "Anything you want to do before its time?"

Luz shot to her feet as a sudden thought came to mind. "Actually, yes! Can I walk around for a little bit? I want to look at everything before we go. I can walk to abuelita's house to meet you!" 

Camila kissed Luz's forehead. "Okay, Luz. Be careful, okay?" 

"Okay mamí!" Luz said, grabbing her bag before running out the door.

============================================

Luz sprinted up to the shack, nearly tripping over herself. 

Once she got to the porch, she dropped to her knees and dug into her bag. 

'Okay, I got paper, my two phones, a marker, and my Azura book....' Luz thought as she set out each item.

She looked at the paper and her two phones and came up with an idea. Her mom saw how busted her old phone was and bought her a brand new one. 

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her phone number. She then drew a little avatar of herself, along with her name. 

She grabbed her old phone, opened her camera and began to record herself. 

God, she looked like a mess. Her hair was messy, slight dark circles under her eyes, and sweat ran down her face because of how hard she ran. 

"Hey! Its your favorite human again!" Luz greeted happily as she smiled the best she could on camera. "Its only been like two weeks and I miss you guys like crazy! How's it going?!"

"I can't talk long but I just have to tell you guys what's going on...." Luz sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm moving to another place and its really far away from here... It may be a long time before I can come back. "

"If you don't understand, I can explain it to you guys in better detail through this!" Luz pulled out her new phone and pointed to it. "I'm going to leave my old phone right here and hope you guys pick it up. I'll draw a glyph or something so you know it's mine!"

"Use this phone and type in these numbers into the phone. Ask Gus for help! He knows how to since I taught him. With this, we can talk to each other!"

"I gotta go but please tell my friends I'm sorry for not being able to come back any time soon. Tell Amity that I miss her a lot...." Luz blushed as she waved at the screen. "Love you guys! Bye!" 

She sighed a she ended the recording. "Okay... I have to hurry before she gets worried..." 

She placed the old phone on the wooden floor and took out several sheets of paper. 

She drew glyphs and placed them around the phone, to make it more noticeable for Eda or Owlbert to find. 

She placed her number right next to the phone. 

Owlbert should be able to see this when he goes out looking for human trash. 

She gathered her belongings and gave one last long look at the house before leaving. 

===========================================

Luz sat in the car with her head pressed against the window, as they drove passed her old school. 

"You okay, Luz?" Her mom asked as she kept her eyes on the road. 

"Yeah... I'm just going to miss my friends." Luz replied sadly. 

"Willow, Gus and Amity right?" 

"Yeah. Especially Amity..." She whispered. 

"Were you and Amity..." 

Luz nodded, rubbing her eyes as they grew misty. "The day before I left camp, we confessed to each other."

"I'm so sorry Luz... I can turn around and we can visit her if you want." Camila took one hand off the steering wheel to place on Luz's shoulder. 

"No its okay, mamí." Luz patted her mom's hand. "She came to Oregon to go to camp. She...lives really far away."

"Do you have her number?" 

Luz doesn't want to talk about this anymore but Camila was only curious, so she answered. "Her parents are strict... she doesn't have a phone." 

"I'm sorry, Luz... I'm sure there's plenty of nice people in California! You can learn to move on from this crush." Camila said, glancing at her daughter. 

I don't think so... Amity is someone that is really special to me. Luz thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat. 

"Okay, mamí..." 

===========================================

Week one of being in California was... a little difficult.

Not being near the portal caused Luz to be more closed off and less enthusiastic. Her mother was worrying about her.

"You have to move on, mija. There's a lot of good people here. Maybe you can find some new friends." She said one day during dinner. 

The problem was that she couldn't move on. She promised Amity and everyone that she would return. She wasn't one to break promises. 

They were her only friends. She couldn't just forget about them. 

Another thing that was an issue was that Luz continued to lie to her mother.... 

She still doesn't know anything about the Boiling Isles. Luz wants to tell her but she's afraid that her mom wouldn't believe or she would keep her away from her other home. 

It was slowly becoming exhausting. 

Aside from being away from the portal, California was pretty nice. The neighbors were nice and their house was also really cool too. 

She had just finished putting up her Azura posters. Her room had the same theme. Just a slightly bigger room. 

As Luz admired her room, a knock was heard from her door. 

"Yes?" Luz called out. 

Camila stuck her head in and smiled at the sight of her room. "I see you finished decorating." 

"Yeah. I didn't want it to be too different." Luz replied, as she sat on her bed. "Was there anything you need?"

Her mom walked in and sat on the end with Luz. "I start work tomorrow. I work a little longer than I did back in Oregon, so you may be on your own for a while on the weekdays. I get the weekends off though of course."

"Okay, sounds good, mamí"

"Remember that you begin school tomorrow so please be ready for that." Camila said before running her hand through Luz's hair. "And don't do anything you know....out of control."

Luz sighed as she nodded slowly. "I won't..." 

Camila kissed Luz's forehead. "I have to get to bed. Buenas noches, Mija. Te quiero!" 

"Love you too!" Luz smiled as she watched her mom close the door. 

============================================

Luz stood in front of the school, already feeling out of place. 

She was so used to Hexside, where she would see students running around with their uniform on fire, ghost spirits floating around, and her friends waiting by the door...

"Okay, Luz... New school, New people, maybe new friends... Don't mess this up." She whispered to herself as she walked to the entrance. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Luz pulled it out and saw a new message from her mother. 

Have a great day, Mija! 

Luz smiled as she typed up a quick response. Because she wasn't looking where she was heading, she ran into someone, causing her to fall back. 

"Whoops! My bad. You alright?" 

Luz looked up as she rubbed her head. "Huh?" 

A girl who looked a little older than her, stood in front of her, holding out her hand towards Luz. She had long brown hair that was covered with a red baseball cap, which was placed backwards. She wore a grey shirt and ripped jeans. She also had a red flannel tied around her waist.

"I didn't hurt ya did I?" The girl frowned as she looked down at Luz. 

Luz shook her head and hesitantly took her hand. "N-No! I'm good!" Luz stood up with the help of the student. 

"Cool!" The taller student examined Luz more closely. And grinned happily. "Hey, you must be new! Haven't seen ya around here before." She picked up Luz's phone off the ground and held it out. 

Luz took her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket. No other human has ever been this nice to her... Was there a catch? She wasn't sure....

"Y-Yeah! My mamí and I just moved here a week ago..." She replied, as she eyed the student suspiciously. 

"I see! Well come on!" She grabbed Luz's arm and began dragging her inside. 

"What?" 

"You have to go to the office to get your schedule. I'm sure Principal Smith wouldn't mind me helping you out. I'm one of her favorites!" She replied. 

Luz let herself get dragged by the stranger. 

What the heck is happening...

==========================================

"Ms. Noceda right?" Principal Smith said as she pulled out a folder. 

Luz stood next to her escort as she played with her thumbs. "Yes!" 

"I see that you had a very...difficult time in Oregon. A lot of interesting events occurred at your old school." She said, flipping through the file. Luz shrugged sheepishly. 

The student next to her raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything with a smile.

"Despite these occurrences, I'm positive you'll be fine!" Smith smiled as she closed her file. "Especially since you've already met Ms. Creed here."

"I'll guide her around Mrs. Smith!" Creed smirked as she threw her arm around Luz. "That is if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." Luz shook her head slowly. She still couldn't figure this girl out. 

"Excellent! Now here's your schedule and locker information! Class starts soon so please be on time." The principal said, giving Luz her schedule, while directing her last sentence more towards Creed, who rubbed her neck with a chuckle.

"Come on uh..." She looked over Luz's shoulder to find her name. "Luz! Sweet name! Anyway, let's get going!"

Luz waved at Mrs. Smith as they left the room.

============================================

"I uh never caught your first name." Luz said as Creed watched her put her things in the locker. 

"Oh right. Names are important to know." She laughed as she held out her hand to Luz. "Chloe Creed!"

Luz shook her hand with a small smile. "Luz Noceda but you already knew that." Maybe this girl wasn't like the others. 

"Hell yeah! You seem pretty cool, Luz. Too bad, I'm in 11th grade. We could of totally had some of the same classes."Chloe said, as she looked down at Luz's schedule. "Ugh, good luck with Mr. Drake. He's the worst!"

Luz chuckled as she closed her locker. "He can't be THAT bad right?"

Chloe handed Luz back her schedule. "Oh trust me, he is. Just wait until he pulls out his air horn!" 

===========================================

So far, the school day had been really good. Nothing bad has happened other than her forgetting how human lockers worked, causing a few students to look at her funny. 

She was eating lunch alone for the first time in forever. Usually Willow, Gus, and even Amity would sit with her. 

Ah her friends... 

'I wonder how they are doing... What if Gus grows to be taller than me?! Or Willow? Do witches grow more than humans? What about Amity?' She thought as she pictured her friends being taller than her. 

Picturing a taller version of Amity caused Luz to blush hard as she banged her head on the table with a groan. 

"Stop it, brain..." She muttered. 

============================================

As soon as the final bell rang, Luz bolted out the classroom with a cheer. 

Human school was completely boring compared to Hexside. How did she survive, going to school without magic? 

She quickly grabbed a few things from her locker and was already out the door.

However she didn't get far, as she ran into a guy with a varsity jacket. 

What was with her running into people?

"Hey! Watch- no way..." He laughed as he looked at her. "No fucking way!" 

Luz froze at his voice. 

'Oh no... This was bad.' Out of all the places, he had to be here...

"Uh hey, Barry! Long time no see..." She said quietly as she forced out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't know....you transferred here."

"Luzer! So great to see you again! What luck this is!" Barry barked as he leaned down towards Luz. His buddies were behind him, snickering among themselves. 

"That's the Luzer he was talking about?"

"The girl in that picture Barry showed us? Painted face girl? No way!"

Luz shrunk as Barry and his friends taunted her. Way to ruin the day... "Ah nice chatting with you but I best be on my way!" She exclaimed.

She turned around to walk away but Barry gripped her shoulder tightly, keeping her in place. "What's the rush? Let's celebrate this little reunion!"

Luz balled her fist and glared at Barry. Boscha and Barry would make great friends. "Let me go, Barry." 

"Nah, I don't think I will. What shall we do boys? Markers? Trash? Dumb her bag in the puddle?"

Luz sighed as she closed her eyes in defeat. 

Instead of hearing the boys, he just felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Well for starters, you can let go of my pal and leave her alone." 

Luz opened her eyes and looked at Chloe in shock. 

Chloe had a smirk on her face as she gripped Barry's shoulder so tightly, he winced. Her eyes had a glint of annoyance and mischief. 

"Chloe? You're seriously defending this dweeb? Do you know how weird she is? She let loose a bunch of spiders around our old school!" Barry scowled. His grip didn't loosen up. 

"So? I find that pretty awesome! Being who you are is not hurting anyone. Now, let her go and tend to that wrecked ride of yours." 

"Wrecked?" He looked towards the parking lot and cried out. Luz looked over and almost laughed. His red car was dented on the sides and had drawings on the windows. 

Barry let go of Luz and ran to his car in panic. "My mom is going to kill me!" 

Chloe turned around and glared at his friends. "So who's next?" 

The boys immediately sprinted away. Luz and Chloe laughed at them as they disappeared. 

The older girl turned towards Luz with a raised eyebrow. "So you know Barry?" 

Luz sighed as she nodded. "Yep! We went to the same school back in Oregon. I didn't know he transferred here of all places."

"I see. Barry has been annoying since day 1." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're okay though right?"

"Yeah! I uh... thanks for that! That was nice of you." Luz said as she pulled her phone out. "I better get going. I need to take care of somethings at home."

"Its no problem! I'll see ya later, Luz!" Chloe patted Luz's back before running off.

Luz smiled before looking down at her phone. 

No new notifications....

Disappointed, she stuffed her phone back in her pocket and started walking home.  
=============================================

Luz sat at her desk in her room, as she sketches out a face. Music was softly playing in the background. 

Her mom doesn't get off for another hour so she has time to relax and think. 

It's been a whole week since she left her old phone at the old shack. 

Usually Eda would go trash hunting every Monday but she hasn't gotten a single message. 

Did something happen? What if someone else took it? 

That was her only way of being able to communicate with the others.... if that didn't work, she doesn't know what else to do. 

She wanted to hear King's squeals, Eda and Lilith's bickering and even Hooty's rambles. 

She wanted to talk to Willow and Gus about everything that happened today. Gus would of loved to hear about the Chinese finger trap that she had gotten from Mr. Drake. Willow would ask about the type of flowers that are in the human realm.

Luz looked down at her drawing and swallowed a lump in her throat. 

She wanted to spend more time with Amity. It wasn't fair that they had confessed the day before she left. 

She missed Amity's smile, her blushing face, her golden eyes, and the cute laugh she tries to hide. 

She wished that they weren't so far apart from each other. An long distant relationship through realms with possibly no way of communicating...

Would this even work? Maybe she should-

"Nope! I promised Amity! There's no way that's happening..." Luz interrupted her thoughts, running her hands through her hair. "We'll figure it out. We always do!"

"Mija? Who are you talking to?"

Luz whipped around as she turned to her door. Camila opened it slightly to peek her head out. "M-Mamí! You're back early!"

"They were giving me a long rundown on how the hospital works and stuff. I really start working tomorrow." Camila shrugged as she walked over. She looked down at Luz's drawing with interest. "Ah who's this?" 

Luz blushed as she cleared her throat. "That's Amity. I drew what came to mind and well... there she is." 

"She's beautiful, Luz but... why are her ears like that?" 

"U-Uh..." Luz stuttered as she tried to come up with something. "She likes to cosplay! Yeah! She's an Azura fan like me and uh dressed up as one of the characters!"

Camila looked at Luz skeptically before shrugging. "Alright but you need to show me what she looks like without costumes. I'm curious about her now." 

"Sure, mamí." Luz felt a wave of relief. 

"Dinner will be ready soon." Camila kissed Luz's forehead gently before walking away. "You can tell me about school at the table."

"I wanna help!"

"Then hurry and come downstairs!"

Luz waited for her mom to leave before she looked down at the drawing of Amity. "I'll see you soon, Amity... I don't know when but I will." She whispered before getting up and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was that? I'm sorry for posting updates once a month 😔 I get easily distracted with things and I haven't been feeling the greatest lately. 
> 
> Also do you like the switching POV? i just wanna give you guys a look on both sides. I might even throw in Eda's POV at some point. 
> 
> .....It sucks that there's a part I really wanna write but can't because I'm not that far into the story 😅 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to finally release the first chapter of this story! Hope you guys stick for the ride! Plenty of angst, tears, and fluff will be present in the later chapters :P
> 
> I post little updates on when my next chapter will be on my Twitter so check it out if you want! @Kakoshi11
> 
> I think I'll have up to 15 chapters at most for this story but that may change. 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
